the_xenonomiconfandomcom-20200213-history
Aegix
The Aegix is the military of the Cetan Imperium. It consists of several branches, each serving its own distinct purpose. "Aegix" means "shield" in Vox, the Cetan tongue, though the Aegix often acts more like a sword than a shield. Branches The Exorcix The Exorcix is the ground-based branch of the Aegix. Warriors of the Exorcix are deployed for planetary combat, typically when a planet must be captured, or when a land-based skirmish is being held in such a way that ground troops are most useful. There are many ranks and strata within the Exorcix, including: *Legix - A Legix is a common exorcillian soldier. They are powerful warriors with some of the most impressive technology in the galaxy. However, due to the vast amount of Legix warriors, it is hard for the Exorcix to train them all to their optimal level; thus, the Legix can be the quickest to fall in warfare. However, what they lack in strength they make up for in numbers. And they have massive numbers indeed. A typical Legix will make use of standard pulse rifle technology. *Centurix - A Centurix is a highly-trained commander of a telux, a group of approximately 10,000 Legix. Centurii are gifted strategrists and military planners who have proven themselves on the battlefield hundreds of times. *Bellatox - The Bellatox are more skilled warriors, often with extensive cybernetic and genetic modifications. The Bellatox are fearless warriors capable of astounding feats of bravery and murder. Ruthless in their violence and hardened in their resolve, the Bellatox take pleasure in turning their foes into paste, melting them with high-powered pulse weapons, or eviscerating them with deadly melee weapons. *Sicariux - The Sicariux are the snipers, scouts, and assassins of the Exorcix. They operate in the shadows, unseen by foes, and only strike when they are prepared. A Sicariux is typically equipted with advanced quantum stealth technology, and able to render him/herself completely invisible for limited periods of time. The Claxis The Claxis is the space-based branch of the Aegix, essentially the Cetan navy. The Claxis is in control of the Imperial High Fleet, and it engages in massive space battles, provides orbital bombardments, and offers mass transit for the Exorcix. There are several important ranks within the Claxis as well: *Navitax - An Navitax is a sailor in the Claxis. They are trained in operating starships systems, as well as traditional combat, in case their ships are boarded by the enemy. They are comparable to the Legix in their level of respective skill, however, and they too rely on numbers to accomplish their missions. *Praefectix - The Praefectix are the commanders and admirals of the Claxis. They are skilled leaders and typically in charge of a single military starship and all aboard it. *Libritox - The Libritox are the artillerymen of the Claxis. They are in charge of operating weapons and weapons systems aboard a military frigate. The Inquisitorix The Inquisitorix is the religious branch of the Aegix. They are tasked with rooting out and suppressing heresy within the Cetan Imperium. The Inquisitorix is a hidden branch of the Aegix, comparable to a secret police force. They are the most highly-trained branch, but the fewest in numbers. There are terrifying rumors throughout the galaxy of the skill of Inquisitorixian warriors, but little can be confirmed. The Inquisitorix is also tasked with censorship, regulation, and the administration of propaganda within the imperium. Like all other branches, the Inquistorix also has several ranks: *Templux - The Templux are a monastic order similar to a national guard crossed with a religious police force. They inhabit massive satellite-temples called Oculii, which orbit many Cetan worlds. *High Arbiter- - The High Arbiters are those appointed to lead a planetary chapter of Templux. *Seraphix - The Seraphix are an elite group of deadly warriors in service of the Inquisitorix. They hone their psionic powers of telepathy and suggestion to their most potent levels, and use them to read the minds of others and root out heretics and nonbelievers. *Imperial Spymaster - The Imperial Spymaster is the designated leader of the Seraphix warrior cult. *Grigorix - The Grigorix make up the elite personal guard of the Triumvirate. *Inquisitor General - The Inquisitor General is the assigned leader of the Grigorix. *Lord Inquisitor - The Lord Inquisitor is the leader of the entire Inquisitorix. He is a master strategist and fervently dedicated to his living gods. Category:Ceti